A sensor network is known that collects sensing data sensed by a sensor node as an event. In accordance with the event collected in a server node via the sensor network, various services, such as the transmitting of alerts or the control of devices, are provided.
When events from the sensor node are collected in the server node as described above, all of the events are reported to the server node in a concentrated manner. Therefore, the load on the server node is increased, and a network band becomes tight as the network traffic is increased.
As a technology for suppressing the load on the server node and the network traffic as described above, the following conventional technology is known. In a distributed processing environment in which a plurality of network nodes connected to an actuator and a sensor are provided, the management node described below is included. The management node performs the arrangement control to the network nodes of various applications that enable minimizing network delay in the feedback control to the actuator based on interest determination elements stored in a table in a memory.
In addition, the conventional technology as described below is known. In a device on a processing performing side, an arrival request management unit monitors request data that arrives at a communication processing unit. When the arrival request management unit recognizes that the number of requests in the processing waiting state is equal to or greater than a preset number, the arrival request management unit determines another available and optimum device on the processing performing side based on information stored in another server state management unit, and transfers the requests to the another device. This enables determining a device on the processing performing side dynamically and automatically, causing an optimum device to perform processing while reflecting the state of each device on the processing performing side or the state of the load, and improving performance in the entire system (For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-20430 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-195317).
In these conventional technologies, distributed deployment (a distributed process) is performed based on the traffic reduction effect or the load on a processing device.
However, in the conventional technologies as described above, when an event generation situation is changed within a time interval during which an event log is evaluated, it enters into a state in which the same event occurs in a plurality of nodes during the same period, and the process can be performed only by a cloud in some cases. In the cases above, the conventional technologies above in which the distributed deployment or the like is performed simply based on the traffic reduction effect or the load on the processing device have a problem wherein it is impossible to perform efficient distributed deployment. Here, the change in the event generation situation means, for example, that a node in which an event occurs is changed.
On the other hand, in order to prevent the cases as described above, setting the time interval during which the event log is evaluated so as to be shortened in the conventional technologies as described above is considered. However, this coping method has a problem wherein only the collection cost of event logs is increased in a case in which the event generation situation is not changed. Here, that the event generation situation is not changed means, for example, that a node in which an event occurs is not changed.